Neighbor
by Silver Pansy
Summary: Ichigo starts a new life. He's prepared for just about anything it can throw at him... everything except his neighbor. Warnings: graphic sex, OOC, and the most cliche thing ever. This is my first lemon so tell me how I did.


Okay, I originally wrote this to upload yesterday for GrimmIchi day, but I didn't know it was going to be GrimmIchi day until Friday and by then I was already busy as hell and couldn't actually start it until I uploaded the latest chapter of Fall into Darkness. As you can see I didn't get to finish it until just now, so enjoy the belated GrimmIchi day present.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the couch in his modest apartment. He'd moved out of his father's clinic only a month ago, hoping to support himself during his college years. At the beautiful, young age of 19, Ichigo was ready to enter the real world completely on his own. He was prepared for everything. Ichigo had a part time job at Urahara's candy shop, not the most glorious job in the world, but the pay was surprisingly good for a candy shop and it was close to his apartment. The apartment in which he currently resided was also close to his college, a pretty good set up, all things considered. The apartment was cheap and not in too much disrepair.

There was only one thing wrong with the entire setting, just one thing he wasn't prepared for and hadn't thought of: his neighbor.

The man living in the apartment next to his was something he was sure he never would have been able to prepare himself for. Normally, someone like Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez would be impossible to handle for his arrogant and cocky attitude toward anything and everything, but for Ichigo, the problem was something entirely different.

The man was built like a god. He was muscular but not overly so, toned and defined so beautifully it should have been illegal. His face was angular but not sharp and just served to add to his already gorgeous physique. The two things that stood out the most however, were his hair and eyes, the latter a shocking shade of cyan, his hair only a shade lighter.

Again, for anyone else, that wouldn't have been a problem, except… Ichigo was gay, 100%. He'd find his thoughts straying to that man next door more often than not, and he didn't even like him! Okay, well maybe a little… Fine, a lot, but he was such an asshole. The few times Ichigo actually met the guy face to face he found his attraction for him dying a little in the presence of that all consuming attitude.

So, at that moment in time, Ichigo was sitting on his couch, sulking and agonizing over his gorgeous asshole of a neighbor. Man probably wasn't even gay anyway, much less interested in him.

Grimmjow rummaged in his pocket for his keys, attempting to open the door to his apartment and keep his overflowing bag of groceries from making friends with the floor. Finally finding the keys that seemed hell bent on avoiding him, he was about to enter his apartment and relax for the rest of his afternoon when he did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't. He looked over his shoulder just slightly, just enough to see the door of the apartment next to his. Immediately and automatically, his thoughts jumped to the man beyond that door.

Ichigo Kurosaki had moved just a month ago, but he had already caught Grimmjow's eye. But he wasn't like any of the others Grimmjow had been attracted to. Those were just passing admiration, quick fucks to satisfy his more carnal desires. Grimmjow actually _liked _Ichigo; he was someone the blunette wanted to keep. Too bad the man probably hated him. He wasn't mean to Ichigo on purpose, it's just whenever he sees him it's like his brain automatically kicks into "Be an asshole" mode.

The last time the two had held an actual conversation Ichigo had made his distaste for Grimmjow very clear. The orangette obviously wanted nothing to do with him, but not as a lover, no Grimmjow, for all his confidence, paled at the though of asking Ichigo to be his boyfriend. He'd done his best to get Ichigo to like him as a friend, even asking him outright, but had been rejected vehemently. That had pissed him off at first and he had considered just telling Ichigo how he felt, but he kept himself in control with the though of an even more venomous rejection.

Ichigo probably wasn't even gay, and for reasons he knew but ferociously wanted to deny, Grimmjow knew he couldn't stand Ichigo thinking he was some disgusting freak. With a sigh, he tore his eyes away from the orangette's door and entered his own. He made a sandwich from the result of his recent trip to the grocery store and after he finished, went to his bedroom, stripped, and failed miserably to not get a hard on when his thoughts wandered to what it would be like if Ichigo was there in bed with him.

It was getting late, so Ichigo abandoned his sulk on the couch, got ready for bed, and fell asleep to yet another sulk session.

When Grimmjow woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in his bed. He was extremely confused as to why being alone surprised him, that is until he noticed the sticky mess on his sheets. Damn, his desire for his neighbor had escalated to wet dreams. That was it, Grimmjow promised himself he'd tell Ichigo exactly how he felt today. It was Saturday anyway; the orangette had to be home.

Quickly making himself presentable, Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo's door, determined to tell the orangette how he felt before his insecurities could grip him again. He knocked, and just as he was starting to contemplate leaving, Ichigo opened the door… dressed in nothing but his boxers. Grimmjow almost had a nose bleed, he was tempted to check, but he realized if he did and there was nothing there that would just look stupid to Ichigo. He unconsciously started letting his eyes trail over Ichigo's half naked body.

God, the kid was gorgeous. A toned, lean body with long, strong legs, there was only one thing he could think of to make this picture better, but before his thoughts turned down more dangerous trails, he was brought back from his thoughts by the noisy clearing of Ichigo's throat. He looked up from a place dangerously close to the man's crotch and into irritated brown eyes, Ichigo's face set in a tight scowl.

"What do you want Grimmjow, it's Saturday," Ichigo was doing a fabulous job of keeping his emotions set on 'pissed', though on the inside he was practically jumping for joy. Sometime during his late night sulk he realized he really didn't know all that much about Grimmjow. Maybe he wasn't as much of an asshole once you got to know him. He certainly hoped so, but he couldn't think of a situation in which he could get to know Grimmjow better without the whole thing screaming 'date'.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, preparing to say something he hoped he didn't regret for the rest of his life. "I know I can be an asshole," he started, "but I actually really like you and was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime."

Grimmjow steeled himself, waiting for a rejection he was certain was coming. When it didn't, he opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed to look into shocked brown ones. After a moment of awkward silence, Ichigo's wide eyed shock melts into something Grimmjow never thought would happen.

Ichigo smiled widely and replied with, "Sure, I'd love too. We can go right now if you want, just let me get ready first."

Grimmjow smiled too, a date with Ichigo. Despite himself, he had actually thought about what he was going to do if Ichigo said yes. He hadn't expected him to, but hope and optimism tend to win out and dominate ones thoughts in such emotionally taxing situations. First he'd take him to a good café he knew, since it was almost noon, and then he'd take Ichigo to go see a movie, there was one he'd been meaning to go to, he'd just never found the time.

Inside Ichigo's apartment, the orangette was having something along the lines of a panic attack. Grimmjow actually asked him out on a date. He had so many things to do and he had no idea how to get them done. First he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and hair, and finally came to the dilemma he'd been hoping to avoid: what to wear. He didn't want to be too formal, but he also wanted to impress Grimmjow, so too casual wouldn't do either. Eventually he started freaking out about making Grimmjow wait for too long, and settled on a tight pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to his frame, showing off his toned muscle just slightly.

He practically ran back to the door, slipping his sneakers on stepping out and trying to compose his flustered features at the same time. When he looked up from his last second once over, he noticed Grimmjow leaning back against the wall across from their apartments. He actually noticed several things in that instant. The two most prominent things being how Grimmjow's clothes clung to him like a second skin, and how every other thought after that save how absolutely gorgeous the man across from him was flew out of his mind.

Grimmjow was having a similar problem. The plan, vague though it was, disappeared in the presence of Ichigo's lithe frame, the tight clothes leaving little to the imagination.

"Change of plans," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath so quietly Ichigo almost missed it. That got him curious. Grimmjow lightly grabbed his hand and led him past his apartment. When they got to Grimmjow's however, they didn't go past like Ichigo assumed they would. Instead, Grimmjow dug out his key and steered the orangette into his apartment.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question, "I thought you were taking me somewhere."

"I was," Grimmjow replied curtly, "But I changed my mind."

He closed the door and quickly pinned Ichigo to it with his body, leaning close, a little too close. Ichigo could feel the blush creeping up on him, staining his cheeks and the bridge of his nose a light pink.

"S-so what are we doing instead?" he asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

Grimmjow smirked, "Oh I think you know."

The blunette closed the remaining space between them and sealed his lips over the smaller man's. Ichigo made a small noise into the kiss. He wasn't caught off guard exactly, he'd have to be worse than oblivious for that to be the case, but rather he was still trying to process that all this was actually happening. Also, though he'd never admit it, the kid was a virgin. He always told himself he was just looking for the right person, and well, maybe he had just found him.

Hesitantly, Ichigo started to kiss back. Again, Grimmjow smirked into the kiss, taking Ichigo's actions as signs to progress. The larger man opened his mouth slightly, swiping his tongue lightly across the smaller's bottom lip. Quite honestly, Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. He got the message, but he wasn't sure how far he wanted to this. At the second swipe of Grimmjow's tongue, he made a decision, opening his mouth slightly for the blunette.

Grimmjow took the opportunity immediately, thrusting his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and rubbing against the orangette's shyer, less experienced one. Eventually, though slowly, Ichigo started using his tongue as well, moaning lightly as he tasted Grimmjow. The cinnamon and musk that defined Grimmjow's scent and taste quickly became addicting, and suddenly the orangette couldn't get enough of it.

Ichigo moaned a little more audibly into the kiss, his hands snaking up to grip the blunette's unruly locks. One of Grimmjow's hands similarly curled around Ichigo's orange spikes, the other wrapping around his slim waist to pull him closer.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he mumbled when they parted for air.

"But I still don't know you that well," Ichigo gasped, still breathless from the kiss.

Grimmjow ignored him, opting to swing the smaller man into his arms bridal style, smirking when Ichigo flushed and started sputtering protests. He carried him swiftly to his bed, losing both their shirts somewhere along the way. He lightly dropped Ichigo onto the large bed, moving to hover over him and admire the body he got to see earlier that day. Ichigo's blush deepened at their new position. He tried resisting the urge to run his hands over the tanned muscles of the man above him… and failed miserably.

He couldn't help himself, and when he heard Grimmjow moan lightly he shivered. Grimmjow came down for another kiss, this one for passionate and rough than the first. This time when Grimmjow swiped his tongue across Ichigo's lips, the orangette granted entrance immediately, moaning softly into the kiss. Grimmjow ran a hand over Ichigo's stomach, the other supporting him so he didn't crash onto the smaller male.

When the need for air became too great, Grimmjow lowered his head to place light kisses on Ichigo's neck, sucking harshly in some places until dark marks appeared. Ichigo was already moaning continuously beneath him, albeit softly, both of their pants feeling far too tight. Grimmjow's mouth continued to trail lower until he heard Ichigo gasp and then moan more loudly than the previous times. The blunette had taken one of Ichigo's caramel nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it. The other one he pinched between the thumb and forefinger of a hand, rolling and twisting it until Ichigo's moans grew in volume and number.

Predictably, Grimmjow's other hand continued to travel south, trailing over the orangette's smooth stomach until he reached the button of Ichigo's jeans. He undid it slowly, pulling down the zipper and them the jeans themselves, tossing them somewhere in the room. Ichigo didn't even notice, lost as he was in the pleasure his virgin body was experiencing. He did notice however, when Grimmjow dipped his hand below the waist band of his boxers, twining his fingers in the orange pubic hair.

Grimmjow stopped torturing with the orangette's nipples, opting to look at the beautiful flush spreading down to his chest and the lust darkened chocolate eyes. He dipped his hand lower, running his fingers torturously lightly over the base of Ichigo's cock.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo whined breathlessly.

Said man smirked, he knew what Ichigo wanted, but he didn't want to get there just yet. He removed his hand from Ichigo's boxers before ridding the orangette of his last article of clothing. Grimmjow quickly shed the rest of his clothing as well before coming back up for a soul-sucking kiss, a hand rubbing circles on Ichigo's inner thigh, perilously close to his straining arousal.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered huskily in his ear.

Ichigo whimpered almost pathetically as Grimmjow's hand ghosted over his hot sex, enough to be felt but not quite a touch.

"I w-want…" the rest was lost as Ichigo buried his face in the covers, too embarrassed to ask.

"Come on, Ichigo. I can't do anything if I don't know what you want," the blue haired devil teased, licking down Ichigo's stomach to dip his wet muscle into the orangette's belly button.

"I-I want you t-to touch it," Ichigo finally moans out.

"Touch what, Ichigo?" Grimmjow teased, ghosting his hand over the man's arousal again.

"T-touch m-my dick, please G-Grimm, I need it so bad." Ichigo threw embarrassment and pride to the wind. He needed something, anything, and he needed it now.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the delicious blush spread all over Ichigo's face and down his chest. He decided he'd tortured Ichigo enough and grabbed the boy's weeping cock. The thing was already leaking pre-cum from all of Grimmjow's teasing, even more coming out now that it was receiving a wonderful friction. Ichigo himself was groaning so loudly Grimmjow almost worried his other neighbor might hear. But Ichigo looked absolutely gorgeous in pleasure, it was impossible to focus on anything other than the young man underneath him.

While one hand was pleasuring Ichigo, the other reached into the drawer of his nightstand, searching for the small bottle of lube he kept there. When he found it, he poured some if the cool fluid of his fingers before placing it on top of the nightstand for future reference.

Ichigo was close, they could both feel it, but Grimmjow wasn't ready for him to cum just yet. He stopped pumping the orangette's now painfully hard arousal. Looking him in the eyes, Grimmjow warned, "This is going to hurt some, so just try to relax."

Ichigo whimpered at the loss of contact, but nodded his acknowledgment of Grimmjow's words. Ichigo actually wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but at that point he couldn't concentrate enough through his lust haze to think of anything other than how much he wanted Grimmjow inside him.

The blunette rubbed circles around Ichigo's puckered entrance with his index finger before slowly pushing inside, using his other hand to rub soothing circles on Ichigo's hip when he heard the boy whimper in discomfort. Ichigo squirmed a little, trying to get used to the feeling of something foreign entering where nothing was supposed to. Grimmjow stopped when the finger was in to the first knuckle, waiting for Ichigo to adjust to the new feeling before slowly working it deeper through shallow thrusts.

After Ichigo got used to the strange feeling of something being inside him, more of the pleasure of it started to come through. He began rocking his hips to get Grimmjow's finger to go deeper, wanting to get more of the delicious feeling. Seeing this, Grimmjow pulled his finger almost all the way out only to quickly thrust back in with two. This time the stretch was greater and Ichigo could feel more of the discomfort. It still didn't really hurt though so he bore with it.

Grimmjow scissored his fingers, stretching Ichigo's tight entrance as much as he could to prepare him for something much larger. When his fingers met no resistance from the tight ring of muscles, he pulled out once more to enter and begin stretching with three fingers. That's when Ichigo felt the pain he'd been warned about. Even with how careful Grimmjow was being, it still hurt. He tensed against the pain, his body's automatic response to something it deemed harmful.

"Relax Ichi, you've been doing really well up until now," Grimmjow advised.

The orangette took a few deep breaths and forced his body to relax despite the pain. When Grimmjow felt he'd relaxed around his fingers enough, he started to stretch the tight hole more. He was even more careful than before, doing his best not to let Ichigo feel any of the pain. He pushed his fingers deeper, curling his middle finger into Ichigo's silky smooth walls in search of the elusive spot that would have Ichigo writhing around and screaming his name.

He immediately knew when he found it. Ichigo practically screamed, the small part of his mind devoted to keep him from cumming too soon losing out. He came with a cry of Grimmjow's name, white hot lights blinding him with pleasure.

As he came down from his post orgasmic bliss, he didn't notice Grimmjow quickly remove his fingers and position his own aching arousal, now coated in lube and pre-cum, at Ichigo's now stretched entrance. He looked at Ichigo, silently asking for permission, a confirmation that this was really what he wanted. All he received was a short nod that, in his state of deliria, probably didn't even count as any kind of coherent consent.

Grimmjow pushed in as slowly as he could, not stopping until his balls were resting against Ichigo's ass. Then he waited. He waited for what seemed like forever, the unbearably tight heat surrounding him clenched in pain. Ichigo rolled his hips experimentally when the pain faded to a mild ache, eliciting a low groan from the blue haired man behind him.

Grimmjow tried to thrust slowly and carefully, but he'd already been far more patient than he'd even though possible, so his movements became fast and hard much more quickly than he would have liked. To make it up to the orangette who was tensing up in pain again, he angled his thrusts, searching for the boy's prostate again intent on erasing all the pain.

Again, he knew exactly when he'd found it. Ichigo moaned his name, his cock becoming rock hard for the second time that day. The strawberry began thrusting back in time with Grimmjow's thrusts, trying to get more of the delicious pleasure that came when his prostate was struck. Grimmjow helped to, thrusting into the orangette with wild abandon, angling downward slightly to strike his prostate dead on every time.

Ichigo came for the second time not long after, screaming Grimmjow's name and cumming all over his stomach. The ass muscles clenched in response to the recent orgasm, choking Grimmjow's own painfully hard length into release as well. He came with a cry of Ichigo, shooting his hot seed into tight ass, the clenched muscles helping to milk him of every last drop.

The two collapsed in exhaustion, Grimmjow taking a moment to recover before pulling out and rolling to Ichigo's side.

"I'll take you on a proper date next time," Grimmjow promised when he could speak again. He pulled Ichigo's back to his chest, spooning him and wrapping his strong arms around the lithe body of his new lover.

Ichigo mumbled his agreement, then after a few moments of silence Ichigo finally whispered, "Love you, Grimm."

He was mostly asleep by that point, the confession almost lost in the slur of his sleep drugged voice.

Grimmjow smiled, saying, "Love you too, Ichi," before he too drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Sigh~ I really don't like this. It's not bad but it's cliche as fuck and I was trying to finish it in a hurry so the plot is really rushed.

This was the first lemon I have ever written in my life so someone review and tell me how I did, please.


End file.
